On-line (e.g., Internet) advertising, shopping, and brand promotion continues to grow in popularity. Retailers occasionally join forces with other non-retail entities to promote and extend their brands, to develop and promote new synergistic strategies and businesses, and to expand into new markets and channels. For example, by offering products for sale on a website of an informational entity, retailers can target a captive audience including potential users who have voluntarily engaged with the website. However, because the non-retail entity's website includes a variety of different non-retail-related information and/or products from a variety of different retailers, creative displays and/or interactive media are used in order to draw user attention to a particular product.